


Their Little Bunny

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2016 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Easter together where Peter and Chris finally get to spoil Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! Could you write a fluffy stetopher of peter and chris treating stiles on easter?

It was not that Stiles hated Easter, quite the opposite in fact. It was just hard for him to express his love for the holiday when so many of his feelings towards it were directly related to his mom.

He can remember being very young and painting eggs with his mom; trips to the store to pick out the best carrots possible for the Easter bunny to enjoy.

He remembers finding out that the Easter bunny was not real but pretending to be surprised and excited because it made his mom happy.

He remembers the last Easter before she died, making and hiding the eggs himself and leading her around to find them, the joy on her face as she discovered each hidden treat.

So while Stiles does love the holiday and all the happy memories he has it’s hard to smile passed the lump in his throat and the tears wetting his eyes. 

Peter and Chris know this, have spent many years not really doing anything at all for the holiday because of the distress that emanates from Stiles as this time rolls around. Except this year is different because this year Stiles actually went out and bought Easter chocolates.

The chocolates that, in previous years, he had grouched over being way to damn expensive. If there was ever a sign to the young man’s lovers that it was a go to spoil him a little, that was it.

Not that they did not spoil him every other day of the year but as the only person who grew up believing in, and celebrating the rising of Christ, it only seemed fair to the two older gentleman to go a little farther for this holiday.

So when the morning of Easter Sunday dawned bright, Peter was up and in the kitchen making Stiles’ favourite so-sweet-it-could-give-you-diabetes crepes with a side of coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice. Chris, on the other hand, decided to wake up their young lover with a toe-curling blow job.

Stiles laughed after he came down from his high to see Chris grinning at him before the older man bounded off the bed and grabbed a set of bunny ears. Chris winked at him before gently putting the headband onto Stiles’ head before slipping into some clothes and disappearing out the bedroom door.

Stiles was slower to get out of bed and get dressed, being careful not to displace the bunny ears. They were really fucking cute and he could admit that he looked adorable in them.

Walking out of the bedroom, Stiles could not help the grin that broke out. Laid out down the hall was a trail of foil-wrapped chocolate eggs with a basket sitting just waiting to be filled beside the door.

Stiles did a few fist pumps in delight before grabbing up the basket and filling it with the eggs he found. The eggs led him into the spare bedroom where he found the collectors edition of Star Wars wrapped up with a bow on the spare bed.

Carefully tucking the movies into the basket, Stiles continued on his egg hunt and carefully walked down the stairs, picking up more eggs as he went. At the bottom of the stairs there were two arrows made out of eggs, one pointing right and the other left.

Stiles decided to follow the eggs right and was rewarded with the sight of Peter and Chris making out in the kitchen - definitely the kind of treat Stiles wanted to get in on.

He abandoned his basket on the table and crept up behind Peter, wrapping his arms around his lovers and pushing his way into their kiss.

“There’s our cute bunny!” Peter grinned as he turned to look at Stiles.

“I am rather adorable.” Stiles agreed, hopping away with a wink as Peter tried to nip his nose.

Chris merely smiled at them before pulling Stiles in for a quick kiss. “Did you like your surprise?” 

“Oh man, yeah! The collectors edition of Star Wars? Best surprise ever!” Stiles said as he gave each man a kiss. “Thank you.”

“And the other present?” Peter asked.

Stiles frowned. “Ah well, I came in here first because dude, coffee. And I smelled crepes.”

Peter rolled his eyes before handing Stiles a large mug of coffee and directed the younger man to their dining room. “There’s one more thing.” 

They stepped into the dining room and Stiles gaped at what he saw. Strewn all over the table were all sorts of decorations and right in the middle of the table was a bowl full of what looked like empty egg shells just waiting to be decorated.

Stiles bit his lip as a lump formed in his throat. He had not decorated eggs since the year his mom had died.

“Is this okay?” Chris whispered in his ear.

Stiles nodded, unable to speak for the moment. “You guys will decorate with me?” Stiles asked as he turned around with a smirk.

Chris nodded enthusiastically as Peter frowned.

“There’s glitter on that table.” Peter stated, his distaste clear.

Chris hummed. “There is.”

Stiles turned to face Peter with his best impression of puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

Peter huffed and let out a quiet snarl before finally nodding. “Fine but if you get any glitter on me, I swear I will not be held responsible for my actions. Now we’re going to eat first because I did not go to all that hard work for nothing.”

Stiles shared a look with Chris as their wolf walked back to the kitchen. Peter was definitely not going to be ending the day without being glitter bombed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
